Fronde
by Bey0nd
Summary: La Fronde, ou comment une fois de plus Aimery s'attire les foudres de Francis...


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici un nouveau petit texte ! Au départ, il était prévu qu'il serait posté dans Drabble Rhapsody. Et puis... En fait, je me suis rendue compte que son atmosphère ne correspondait vraiment pas à ce recueil qui se veut quand même humoristique à la base...**

 **Bref ! Ci-dessous figure un spoiler alert des personnages qui vont apparaître dans ce texte :**

 **→ Francis Bonnefoy alias Le Royaume de France ( qui appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya )**

 **→ Aimery Bonnefoy alias Le Duché de Bourgogne ( qui est mon bébé à moi ! )**

 **→ Mentions des Duchés de Haute et Basse Normandie, Duché de Champagne, Duché de Provence, Duché d'Aquitaine, Comté de Bourgogne.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Fronde**

 _ **A**_ imery se laissait mollement trainer à travers les couloirs du palais royal par deux gardes, las et épuisé. Après près de trois mois passés enfermé à croupir au fond d'un cachot de la Bastille, même son corps immortel et pourtant robuste de représentant d'un des duchés les plus puissants du Royaume commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

 _ **S**_ es cheveux bruns en batailles et son corps à présent légèrement décharné faisaient tâche parmi les froufrous et fanfreluches des intrigants de la Cour. De plus, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle rendu plus terne encore par la fatigue étaient soulignés par de longues et voyantes cernes trahissant un important manque de sommeil.

 _ **O**_ n l'amena dans une grande pièce du Louvre magnifiquement décorée, où l'attendait quelques autres provinces du Royaume ainsi que ce dernier en personne. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence des jumeaux Normands et de Camille - la Champagne. Évidemment, ils avaient déjà dû recevoir leur châtiment, songea le brun en fermant un instant les yeux.

 _ **O**_ u bien était-il le seul à être puni, alors dans ce cas ses trois " protégés " seraient simplement emprisonnés quelque part. Et, honnêtement si c'était le cas, après ce qu'ils avaient fait, il n'aurait pu oser rêver mieux pour eux. Tant qu'ils ne risquaient rien, il pouvait se détendre un peu.

 _ **D**_ 'un violent coup de pied derrière les genoux qui manqua de le faire gémir, on le força à s'agenouiller à même le sol, face maintenue contre terre avec dureté et les mains liées dans le dos, ce qui fit involontairement hoqueter une voix qu'il devina être celle de sa seule alliée : Provence, qu'il avait patiemment élevée avec sa petite soeur, la Comté.

 _ **C**_ es yeux orageux se fixèrent avec hargne sur la nation Française posant gracieusement sur son siège. Francis avait tourné en un monstre sans coeur depuis l'accession au trône de son cher Petit Louis. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui les avait poussé à se soulever.

 _ **L**_ 'allégorie de l'éclatant Royaume de France se leva lentement de son fauteuil, un bruyant froissement de tissus accompagnant son avancée vers son puissant Duché désobéissant, alors qu'il se stoppa devant ce dernier, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur avec mépris et froideur.

 _ **N**_ e voulant certainement pas salir ses gants de soie fine, le blond usa de ses souliers rouge vif vernis pour relever le visage épuisé de sa jeune province fougueuse, qui parvint difficilement à hausser son visage dans sa direction pour ancrer son regard orageux dans les deux océans de son " tuteur ".

_ C'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette révolte, n'est-ce pas Bourgogne, siffla calmement mais d'une voix glaciale Francis.

 _ **A**_ imery ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de fixer méchamment le grand blond qui le prenait de haut. Depuis la fin de cette maudite guerre de cent ans déjà, il le prenait pour un gueux indigne de sa condition et de son Royaume. En plus d'être un traître. Et le brun ne pouvait supporter les horribles manières que lui réservait son " tuteur ".

 _ **I**_ l en voulait à tout le monde. A Angleterre d'abord, pour l'avoir lâchement laissé tomber après cette maudite guerre moyenâgeuse. A Charles ensuite, qui à force d'avoir joué avec le feu s'était finalement brûlé au Royaume de France et l'avait lui aussi abandonné. Et enfin à Francis, qui ne parviendrait probablement jamais à le regarder droit dans les yeux d'égal à égal, sans qu'une lueur de haine et de mépris dans ces yeux azurés ne lui rappelle Ô combien le Français le détesterait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 _ **L**_ e Bourguignon serra les dents aussi fort que possible lorsqu'il sentit le pied chaussé de son " père forcé " cogner violemment contre sa joue gauche, le déstabilisant un instant alors que la douleur cuisante et lancinante de cette dernière lui indiquait qu'elle allait rapidement gonfler. De plus, le goût métallique de son propre sang envahit sa cavité buccale, lui intimant silencieusement une grimace de dégoût.

 _ **S**_ es yeux couleur d'un ciel d'orage se dressèrent de nouveau contre les deux océans bleus du Français, le foudroyant du regard. Ce dernier s'accroupit lentement à sa hauteur, plongeant sans aucune délicatesse sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns de sa province, le forçant à se redresser au maximum malgré sa position recroquevillée à terre. La main gantée du blond vint appuyer avec sadisme contre la lèvre sanguinolente de son cadet jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, n'y tenant plus, pousse une brève mais intense plainte de douleur.

_ Écoute moi bien car j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à me répéter auprès de ta misérable personne, Bourgogne. Que les choses soient bien claires : Je ne veux plus voir ta petite face détestable d'Albion dans l'âme fouiner un peu partout dans les affaires du Royaume, et encore moins à chercher à y mettre le désordre. Si je t'y reprends, siffla Francis en laissant sa main glisser des cheveux au cou du Bourguignon, venant enserrer ce dernier d'une poigne de fer. Si je t'y reprends, je prendrais les mesures qui s'imposeront avec l'approbation de sa Majesté.

 _ **L**_ es yeux sombres de la nation en plein essor politique et culturel ne dissimulaient même plus le mépris que lui inspirait le jeune homme à ses pieds. Un large sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait sa province étouffer progressivement sous ses doigts, et il reprit en ne desserrant toujours pas sa prise.

_ En temps que province immortelle, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire un tour en place de Grèves, non ?

 _ **L**_ e coeur du Bourguignon manqua un battement à ses mots, alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, terrorisé. Il pouvait supporter l'emprisonnement à la Bastille, les mauvaises conditions de vie et le traitement infâme des geôliers. Mais pas la place de Grèves. Pour quelqu'un d'immortel, c'était le pire des châtiments.

_ Bien, que cela te serve de leçon alors, siffla le Français sournoisement.

 _ **U**_ n sanglot horrifié parvint aux oreilles d'Aimery, et il prit pitié de sa " petite soeur " forcée d'observer et entendre la scène. Mais heureusement pour elle, Aquitaine se hâta instinctivement vers la petite province pour la réconforter. Son regard couleur d'émeraude croisa un instant celui du Bourguignon, qui tenta d'y faire passer toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour elle qui acceptait visiblement de s'occuper de Provence quand lui-même à cet instant en était incapable.

 _ **A**_ imery déglutit lentement puis il s'obligea à lentement baisser la tête, en un geste de soumission forcé. Satisfait de cette reconnaissance de son autorité, Francis se releva en libérant le cou de sa province, cette dernière se hâtant goulûment de reprendre son souffle en toussant à en cracher ses poumons. Il se détourna de la Bourgogne avant d'ordonner aux gardés d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Faites le encore croupir quelques jours à la Bastille, pour qu'il retienne définitivement la leçon.

 _ **L**_ e jeune homme se sentit décoller du sol brusquement, des bras solides l'ayant empoigné sous les bras pour le relever et l'emmener dehors. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de sortir fût le dos en contre-jour du Royaume de France qui l'éblouit.

 _ **U**_ n jour, cet homme se brûlera les ailes à force de voler trop près du Soleil.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez profiter, parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le TEMPS que l'écriture de ce texte m'a pris ! Juste pour les recherches. La politique interne de la France à cette époque était TELLEMENT BORDÉLIQUE, je vous jure on s'y retrouve pas...!**

 **Donc en résumé, la Fronde est une révolte française en deux temps qui survient de 1648 à 1653, en pleine guerre de Trente ans contre les Habsbourgs d'Espagne, pendant la régence d'Anne d'Autriche et du Cardinal Mazarin. ( Vous situez ? On continue. )**

 **Dans un premier temps, on a la Fronde dite " Parlementaire ". En gros les Parlements français ( ouais parce que y'en avais genre 13 et j'ai pas trop compris à quoi ils servaient... ) sont pas contents parce que Richelieu, au temps de Louis XIII, était super sévère avec eux, il a augmenté les taxes et les impôts pour les Riches autant que pour les Pauvres, et surtout en Bourgogne. Sauf que les Bourguignons avaient une espèce de privilège et donc ils avaient le droit de choisir où ils voulaient faire augmenter leurs taxes. Mais là bah Mazarin - le successeur de Richelieu - il leur a fait un gros doigt et il a fait ses petites affaires au calme pépère sans leur demander leur avis. Et quand ça a commencé à sentir trop le boudin le cardinal a accepté de signer un accord qui a un peu tempérer les deux parties. ( Vous suivez toujours ? Nan parce que c'est pas fini hein. )**

 **Et dans un second temps, on a la Fronde dite " des Princes ". Les princes de Condé ( Louis II de Bourbon-Condé dit le " Grand Condé ", dont le père était quand même le vice-roi de la Nouvelle-France. C'était pas rien. ) Et de Conti ( dans la famille des ducs monarchiques de Bourgogne je demande les deux frères ) ainsi que la duchesse de Longueville ( dans la famille des ducs monarchiques de Bourgogne je demande la soeur ), ayant été emprisonnés puis relâchés pendant la première Fronde - en ayant été les protagonistes, bah ils sont pas très contents de voir que finalement l'accord signé avec Mazarin leur convient pas. Du coup ça repart en couille, et finalement ils se font écraser par l'armée royale. ( Je vous avais dit que c'était pas simple à suivre. )**

 **Pendant la première Fronde, alors que les princes sont aux portes du palais Royal, la régente ainsi que Mazarin et les deux princes de France ( Louis le Dieudonné ou le futur Louis XIV et Philippe d'Orléans, son frère cadet dit Monsieur ) sont obligés de fuir comme des voleurs et de se réfugier à l'improviste au château de Saint-Germain, dans la campagne parisienne ( ouais, y'avais encore de la campagne à Paris à cette époque ). Sauf que ayant fui À L'IMPROVISTE, on avait pas préparé leur arrivée et le futur Roi Soleil alors âgé de 12 ans ainsi que son petit frère sont obligés de dormir sur de la paille pour bétail.**

 **On dit que Louis XIV n'a jamais oublié l'humiliation que son statut de Prince royal a subi cette nuit-là, et que c'est pour cela qu'il s'est montré si dur et inflexible durant tout son règne, surtout envers les Riches. D'où la naissance de l'Absolutisme. ET, on dit aussi que pour se venger l'air de rien, étant un Roi adorateur des Arts et particulièrement de la danse, il commanda un ballet spécial dans lequel il fit danser les princes s'étant révoltés durant la Fronde, déguisés en Astres, tandis qu'il les forçait à s'agenouiller devant lui déguisé en Soleil. D'où son surnom de Roi Soleil. ( Regardez le film Le Roi Danse, il est excellent et il y a une scène qui évoque cette "vengeance" du Roi. )**

 **C'est bon, vous êtes toujours vivants...? Pfiouu, nan mais sérieux on a pas idée de faire des trucs aussi compliqués en France... Bref, beaucoup de notes pour un si petit texte.**

 **xXx**

 **→ La prison royale de la Bastille bah vous la connaissez tous hein. Elle était située à peu près à l'actuel emplacement de la place de la Bastille, à Paris, et était le lieu où le Roi faisait enfermer ses prisonniers ( je sais pas comment expliquer autrement, c'est une prison quoi...! )**

 **→ La place de Grèves est l'ancien nom de l'actuelle place de l'Hôtel de Ville, à Paris, et était le lieu où étaient pratiquées les exécutions publiques ( Tortures en tous genres, mises à morts, et à partir de la Révolution on y installa même une belle guillotine en permanence. ).**

 **xXx**

 **Coeur sur vous mes petits lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore ça...!~**


End file.
